


You Only Live Twice

by Starless_Void



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fire, Flash Fic, Fluff, JayDick-Flashfic, M/M, Spring Break, Tumblr: JayDick Flash Fanwork Challenge, but i am still proud of this, most of the story is Jason saving the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: For the JayDick-FlashFic prompt on Tumblr! Spring Break!





	You Only Live Twice

Spring break is a rough time in Gotham. Students come flooding back from all their preppy universities and have nothing better to do than cause trouble for a week. Jason rests his back on a support pillar on the roof of the GCPD headquarters building. 

The weather is typical for Gotham, not a whole lot of sun, but warm enough to be out and about without a winter coat. A light breeze kept the stagnant air from stinking too badly of smog and other not so nice smells that were unique and native to Gotham's streets. 

A noise crackles in his helmet. "Hood, do you have any plans this week?" Oracle sounded tired already. This was going to be a long week. Tapping the side of his helmet to activate the comm, Jason said, "Not really, all the big fish are staying at the bottom of the pond this week 'cause of the influx of busts and shit for spring break. Where do you need me?" 

Usually, Jason lived outside of Gotham, as to not disturb the delicate truce with the Bats. If anyone other than Babs had asked for his help, he would have laughed in their face. He taps his helmet again to let Babs answer. "Bludhaven. N is all alone and Bruce wont let Red or Robin go." Jason scratches his neck and gets up from his perch. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't do to have Nightwing go and die 'cause of some kids. Hood out." 

With that, Jason grapples down to his bike, and revels in the purr of the engine between his thighs. Man he loves his bike. Every time he starts it, he feels the rumble of the motor deep in his chest and it never ceases to calm him. He revs it a few times, just for kicks, and speeds out onto the streets, heading south for Bludhaven.

 

If Gotham is bad, Bludhaven is worse. Kids are in the streets, setting off fireworks and starting their own parades and it takes Jason three times as long to maneuver his bike to his one safehouse in the city. Oracle patches his comm through to Nightwing and Jason lets him know his location, asking where he wants him. 

Usually, Jason would rather make his own plan and be the one calling the shots, but Jason wasn't that familiar with Bludhaven, and decided this was not the hill he wanted to die on. "Downtown. There is a big fire that has dozens of kids trapped. Rave gone wrong or something. I will get there when I finish up here." There is a wet smack and then he hears Nightwing wheeze, "N out." 

Alrighty then. Downtown here we come. The buildings here are just as old as Gotham, but with none of the gothic architecture. Not a single gargoyle to be seen, and he thought Gotham smelled bad. If this is what the rooftops smell like, how to city workers survive in the sewers for mantinence? Jesus, this city sucks.

Its not hard to find the building Nightwing told him about, it is sending up a massive pillar of smoke and the sound of emergency vehicles lead him like a homing beacon. Heat sensors aren't of much help to him because of the fire, so he doesn't know exactly how many people are stuck inside. He circles around the building, and finds a backdoor, blocked by burning rubble. Bingo. 

It is comically easy to steal a firetruck. Sure, he could have easily found another way, but this would also lead the firefighters to the door, and without him knowing how many people are trapped, the more help he could get, the better. Once he parks the vehicle, he hooks the hose up to the fire hydrant and the police cars following him round the corner, the men stepping out, aiming their guns at him. "Don't move!" 

Yeah, fat chance. He grabs the hose instead, and the officers flinch, like they think he is going to try and hit them with it. They probably think he is just another kid, high off his ass and looking for trouble. Whatever, time to check an item off his bucket list and save some people the normal person way. "Open the floodgates!" He yells and turns the spray to the smoldering rubble by the door. 

As the fire hisses and sputters under the force of the water, the officers seem to finally catch up with what is happening. "Clear the rubble! I see a door!" They holster their firearms and Jason passes the hose onto one of them and helps move the charred wood. 

One positive side effect from his dunk in the pit was slightly increased strength. He was no Superman, but with a little trial and error, he recorded himself lifting three times the amount of stuff he could before. He didn't want other people to know about this however, and almost never used his full strength in public. Now was not one of those times. The officers, who had probably seen their fair share of shit, gawked at this giant of a man in a red motorcycle helmet lifting a crisped support beam single handedly with a loud grunt. 

After about a full minute of work, the door was cleared and the other emergency vehicles that were out front were converging on his location. The building was groaning, and the screams from inside were becoming quieter. Jason stalks up to the chief firefighter and asks, "How many are in there?" 

The man doesn't even ask who he is, just tells him what he knows, "About 20 kids, aged 16 to 24. Can your suit stand the heat in there?" Jason grins, not that the man can see it. Right to the point, just like Jason likes. "It can. See what you can do to keep the building from collapsing." A nod, and Jason swivels, dashing for the door, pulling up the blueprints in his helmet. 

Luckily there seems to be some kids that were smart enough to look for a backdoor, and about fifteen kids are pulled out in the next five minutes. The building is constantly groaning now and Jason can barely see a thing through the smoke, even with his helmet. 

"-elp. Help!" There. Second story balcony, the other five kids. The fire blocks the stairs, and looks to be actively crawling closer to them. Two of the kids are knocked out, but his helmet tells him they are still breathing. Not that that will matter in the next minute or so, if the fire moves at a constant pace. 

Jason leaps over what looks to be the DJ table, and fires his grapple at the railing, yanking it down. It tumbles to the ground with a weak crash as he pulls out another grapple and fires it at the least burned pillar. Tucking the two unconscious kids under his arms, he tells the three remaining ones to hold on to him. The door is only a few feet away when he feels one of the kids slip off his back. He is about to stop when a streak of black and blue flashes by him and then Jason is just running. 

He bursts through the door and the other firefighters grab the kids from him and rush them to the waiting ambulances. Jason rests his hands on his thighs and pants, his helmet feeling very stuffy and hot. He hears rather than sees Nightwing come out of the building and raises his head to watch as the last kid is deposited on a stretcher and wheeled off. 

A blue stripped hand falls on his shoulder and Nightwing nods his thanks. There is a few hours until sunrise, but the time flies by, no more major events happening that night. 

The morning sun shines it rays through the dusty windows of Jason's safe house and lands on the two sleeping figures of Dick and Jason, unconsciously cuddled up together in sleep. 

Jason doesn't remember the last time he slept this well. He feels warm and safe, and his pillow is more comfortable than he remembers it being in a long time. Jason plays through the past nights events in his head. His dinner on the GCPD roof, Oracle, Bludhaven, fire, patrol, shower then bed. He remembers how Dick asked if he could stay the night and use his shower. He showered after Jason, but Jason was asleep before Dick got done. This new, warm pillow. Not a pillow!

"Dick!" Jason jumps up, looking down on the half naked man he was just using as a pillow. There is a little puddle of drool on one of his pecs and Jason uses the sheets to dry it off, face flaming. The man is slow to wake, taking time to stretch all his limbs one by one, unknowingly giving Jason the show of his life. "Mmmmh. Jason? What time is it?" 

God, his blush was now spreading to his neck. "Why are you in my bed?!" He realized he left his hand on his pec and yanked it off. Dick gives him a confused look. "You said I could stay here last night." Jason stares at him. Dick Grayson was in his bed. Oh my GOD he was so hot. They SLEPT together! 

Jason shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "I meant on the couch! Not in my bed with ME!" He needed to stop freaking out. Dick now looks even more confused and it is adorable how he scrunches his nose up. "You don't have a couch." 

True. Jason was almost never in Bludhaven, so he had next to nothing in his apartment. Fuck. Dick smiles at him and Jason has no words. He can see Dick's mouth moving, so he is probably talking but Jason has his full attention on that smile. 

"Jason"

"Huh?" Very eloquent. Great going. 

"I said, you did great last night, thanks for helping out. Do you think you would be able to stay for the week? I could use all the help I can get." Dick sits up, and they are practically nose to nose. 

"I, uh, yeah. Yeah I can s-stay." God he was such a loser. So far gone for this son of a bitch. The big, bad, Red Hood. Brought to his knees when faced with the man he has been crushing on for his past two lives. 

Dick is beaming. The bastard had to know the effect he had on Jason and was playing him. So why did Jason feel like the winner here?

He closes his eyes in defeat and sighs. When he opens them, Dick is still right there and, if possible, closer. Jason opens his mouth to say something sarcastic but Dick surges forward and covered Jason's lips with his. The kiss is sweet. A long drag of lips and a soft caress of tongue, and it is over way too soon. 

"What, that's it?" Dick giggles at that and Jason feels his lips quirk into a smile. This time, Jason leads the kiss, and it gets hotter, a little more messy and both parties are making little sounds in the back of their throats and grabbing onto each other. 

"I have to say, Dick. If this is a dream I am going to be so angry when I wake up." Jason says between kisses. 

Dick gets a scary look in his eyes and it probably isn't healthy that it turns him on. There is a sudden slap to his ass that stings like a bitch and echos through the room. "AH!" Did Dick just slap his ass?! The man in question has tears in his eyes that seemed to have welled up from trying to hold back his laughter. 

"Oh, so that's how you want to play." Jason can play rough. Dick tenses, sensing the shift in the air, but is too late, Jason throws his weight on top of the man and pins him to the bed. "Jay, oh my god, Jason!" Dick wheezes, as Jason assaults his sensitive sides with wriggling fingers. 

The morning flies by in a series of make out sessions and tickle fights, and ends with them needing another shower. Jason finds that he does not mind one bit.


End file.
